He Hurts, She Hurts
by 21sammy21
Summary: Inuyasha upsets Kagome, what's new! But what happens when she gets injured because of him? This is my first fic and I know it's useless! Just read and tell me what you think please! Rated T just to be safe!


_Author's note: Thanks for clicking the link to this… You'll probably regret it though… Anyways! I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, although I really want to! :'( Read and review please! Tell me if I should continue this or make a sequel or suggest a completely different story! Your ideas will be my lifeline! Thank you! :D _

As Inuyasha walked up to the Bone-Eater's well, the guilt came crashing down on his shoulders. He shouldn't have run off to Kikyo, and he knew that. But it was impossible for him not to! He made a promise, a promise that he would keep.

Suddenly, he caught the whiff of a powerful demon, and it instantly pulled him out of his reverie! 'Kagome!' was all he could think. He knew that she hadn't left yet because he could still smell her scent easily!

Taking off into the trees, he ran with only one thought in mind - to protect Kagome with his life. The roar that echoed around the forest was of an extremely powerful feeling, and Kagome's scent was getting stronger by the second. He knew he should have gone after her faster! If only he hadn't needed Sango and Miroku telling him it was his fault and that he needed to go apologise, he would have been faster and been able to keep her away!

He was so into his thinking that he almost ran into the giant lizard demon. Probably one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen, he was about to insult and attack, but right beforehand, he saw a glowing pink arrow come shooting straight towards the demons eye, and strike! As he looked for the source of the arrow, he knew it was unnecessary. Only 2 people he knew could do that, one being dead, the other was the reason he was out here.

As his eyes scanned the clearing, he jumped into a nearby tree, making sure to stay out of harms way, but being able to go to Kagome's aid at any time.

There she was, standing tall and straight, not an ounce of fear in her eyes. Her raven hair blew past her face, creating an almost warrior like look. He sat there, dumbstruck. He always knew he felt something more for her, what exactly, he wasn't sure of yet. He was about to shout out to her when the demon swung it's tail around, almost crushing Kagome. But miraculously, she dodged out of the way and didn't seem injured. He knew she was stronger than he made her out to be, but he never let her show anyone. He just wanted to make sure she was always fine.

Another sacred arrow flew free from her bow, hitting the demon square in the forehead. The shard that she obviously sensed fell free, landing near her feet and as she went to pick it up, the demon lashed out it's last attack, striking Kagome with such force that she slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, limp. Inuyasha went white with fear. 'No human would survive that!' As he ran to her, the demon was still raging around the clearing, determined to kill the one who had taken his eyesight. Inuyasha wasn't bothered by it, but thought that others would like if the lizard was gone. With a quick "WIND SCAR" it disintergrated into ashes.

Inuyasha didn't bother try to find the shard, all he thought of was how could he let her leave like that! Now she was dead and he couldn't handle that! He ran up to her and cradled her to his chest muttering words of comfort and apologising over and over again. She let out a small cough and he gasped, amazed that she was alive! "In... yash.." was all she could say as she fell unconscious again, but this time he had more hope. She woke up once, she can do it again!

He wasted no time in running straight to Kaede's hut and shouting at the 'the old hag' to help Kagome now and fast or else... As Kaede sat beside Kagome and started treating her wounds, Inuyasha kept vigil at one side of the room. He was going to make sure she was okay and keep away from her. 'It's my fault. It's my fault she's hurt. It's all my fault.' was all that was running through his head, and nothing anyone did could get him away from her.

As night fell, everyone went to sleep... Well, all but Inuyasha. He was still sitting in the same place, having not moved at all. The second she stirred, he was by her side in an instance. "Kagome, wake up" he spoke softly to her, trying not to wake the others but making sure she heard. She opened her eyes, and he was shocked at what he saw. She was still mad at him. Hell! Anyone would be! But he knew that she'd forgive him, she always did. And it broke his heart. He held her then, and she knew it was all going to be okay.

She trusted him with her life and she knew she would always love him. That's all that matters right?

Wrong...

_Well that's it! Thanks for reading and now if you would please press that little button down there I would really appreciate it! You can suggest anything to me, but please don't be mean! Constructive criticism is very welcome! _

_Jenny x_


End file.
